Because of their importance in all aspects of both business and private life, the construction of roads has historically been of prime importance to a society. That importance remains today. However, it has also become more apparent in recent years that most resources are not infinite but rather, are depletable. Additionally, disposing of waste materials is becoming harder and harder due both to space limitations and liability resulting from waste materials entering the environment.
Thus, there is a need for developing methods and devices to recycle waste products into new, usable products. If the components of roadbeds can be obtained from the waste products of other products and processes, then both waste product production is decreased and new product consumption is decreased. Further, it is advantageous to recycle waste products due to the economic advantage of using recycling materials and thus compounding return on the original costs of the products.
While oil and gas waste material has been a component of roadbed material there has in the prior art not existed a method, or structures for practicing the method of combining oil and gas waste product into a road bed in a manner such that the oil and gas waste material is isolated, at each step of it's acquisition, transportation, delivery, storage, treatment and mixing at a remote production plant so as not to contaminate the environment. “On the ground mixing” of oil and gas waste material to make a road base may be environmentally harmful. Applicant's use of a man made impervious layer “MMIL” and other devices and methods, in order to isolate both the oil and gas waste material, and any harmful bi-products thereof, during a process of producing a roadbed, at a plant or site designed for such novel processes and devices will yield benefits in a clean environment and also benefits and recovery of harmless compositions in the treatment process which may be further treated in such a manner as to either become benign and/or be recycled.
Moreover, Applicant's providing of a managed, isolated site and treatment process may yield more efficiency then a “on the ground process.” Applicant's processes and devices for such processes used at a remote site would typically use less equipment then “on the ground mixing.” Further, Applicant's novel method of stacking and of mechanical separation of the proportion of liquids from a portion of solids of oil and gas yields benefit in both isolating harmful oil and gas waste material from the environment but allows the recycling of liquid portions of the oil and gas waste material apart from the oil and gas material as a whole. Applicant provides a cement slab operation, for example, the stacking oil and gas material to generate gravity induced separation. On the ground operation requires spreading to dry the material-by absorption with the ground material. Applicant's methods are believed to environmentally sound and yield treatment of liquid portions for, for example recycling.